<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Volleyball is for dummies by Screams_in_anxiety</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198203">Volleyball is for dummies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety'>Screams_in_anxiety</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Genderfluid Oikawa Tooru, Other, Trans Nishinoya Yuu, Trans Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I speck no Russian so I hope this is right-</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haiba Lev &amp; Tsukishima Kei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Volleyball is for dummies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I speck no Russian so I hope this is right-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nishinoya Yuu:Ryu</p><p>Tanaka Ryuunosuke:Yuu</p><p>Sawamura Daichi:Dad</p><p>Sugawara Koushi:Mom</p><p>Hinata Shouyou:sunshine</p><p>Kageyama Tobio:I like milk</p><p>Tsukishima Kei:Moon Goddess</p><p>Yamaguchi Tadashi:I love the moon</p><p>Azumane Asahi:baby ace</p><p>Haiba Lev:Tall boi</p><p>Kuroo Tetsurou:im a cat</p><p>Kozume Kenma:Gamer</p><p>Bokuto Koutarou:Bo </p><p>Akaashi Keiji:Ashi</p><p>Oikawa Tooru:end me</p><p>Hanamaki Takahiro:Hiro</p><p>Iwaizumi Hajime:Iwa</p><p>Matsukawa Issei:Sei<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Tall boi has added Moon Goddess and two others to the chat</p><p>Tall boi:Привет, мои друзья!</p><p>Moon Goddess:не отвали</p><p>End me:Привет, как дела?</p><p>Ryu:мы все будем говорить по-русски?</p><p>Tall boi:Да почему бы и нет</p><p>Ryu:я уже люблю это</p><p>End me:мы должны сделать групповой чат и просто записать русский язык</p><p>Moon Goddess:я люблю это </p><p>Ryu:я могу поцеловать тебя прямо сейчас</p><p>End me:пожалуйста, не</p><p>Tall boi:я знаю вас всех только неделю, но я убью вас</p><p>End me:не делай этого, лев</p><p>Moon Goddess:не разрушай веселье Льва</p><p>Ryu:кстати, какой у каждого пол?<br/>Ryu:я транс, но все же он / он, пожалуйста</p><p>Moon Goddess:транс она / ее</p><p>Tall boi:они их</p><p>End me:она / она прямо сейчас</p><p>Tall boi:НАШИ КОРОЛЕВЫ</p><p>Ryu:ЗАЩИТИ ИХ</p><p>Moon Goddess:я могу защитить себя тупица, но спасибо, я думаю</p><p>End me:*wiping a tear away*Боже, я бы умер за вас троих</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Привет, мои друзья! Hello my friend's!</p><p>не отвали No fuck off</p><p>Привет, как дела? Hello what's up?</p><p>мы все будем говорить по-русски? Are we all just going to speck Russian?</p><p>Да почему бы и нет yeah why not</p><p>я уже люблю это i love this already</p><p>мы должны сделать групповой чат и просто записать русский язык We should make a group chat and just speck Russian</p><p>я люблю это i love it</p><p>я могу поцеловать тебя прямо сейчас i could kiss you right now</p><p>пожалуйста, не please don't</p><p>я знаю вас всех только неделю, я бы убил за вас I've only know you all for a week but I'd kill for you</p><p>не делай этого, лев Don't do that Lev</p><p>не разрушай веселье Льва Don't ruin lev's fun</p><p>кстати, какой у каждого пол? By the way what's everyone's gender?</p><p>я транс, но все же он / он, пожалуйста I'm trans but still him/he please</p><p>транс она / ее trans she/her</p><p>они их they/them</p><p>она / она прямо сейчас She/her right now</p><p>НАШИ КОРОЛЕВЫ OUR QUEENS</p><p>ЗАЩИТИ ИХ PROTECT THEM</p><p>я могу защитить себя тупица, но спасибо, я думаю I can protect myself dumbass but thanks I guess</p><p>Боже, я бы умер за вас троих God I'd die for you three</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>